Many housing units such as apartments, hotels, condominiums, townhouses, and the like have balcony areas that are immediately adjacent to other nearby units. Such balconies not only offer a great view of the surrounding neighborhood, an increase in living space, and a connection to the outdoor world, but they offer a great place to congregate with others.
Unfortunately, their proximity to other balconies, with only a railing separating them in some cases, means that privacy is non-existent. Users may find themselves literally standing inches from a neighbor who may be using their balcony at the same time. Even if the neighbor is not outside, a direct view in and out of their window or door is possible. While permanent partitions can be built, they will greatly reduce visibility for inside occupants, thus resulting in an effect of “tunnel vision”.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which adjacent balconies on housing units can be provided with privacy as needed in order to address the problems as described above.